You Got Away
by Everthing Amber
Summary: Harry's getting married and she's not the bride


YOU GOT AWAY

You Got Away

***

I was normally a light sleeper. When I heard a loud flapping noise coming from the window, I slowly opened one eye to see a snowy white owl flying straight at me. 

"Why hello, Hedwig. So nice of you to drop by. Would you like something to drink?"

I untied the letter, and the owl nipped me affectionately then flew away. Filled with curiosity, I tore open the letter and read it. 

**Dearest friends,**

**We are happy to announce that on the 24th of October...**

I shakily sat on the edge of the bed, reeling from the shock. The letter slipped unnoticed from my frozen fingers to the floor. After a few minutes passed, I went to the fireplace and threw dust to the fire. A little later, Lisa Turpin's head popped into view.

"For Jupiter's sake, it's three in the morning. Can it wait till later?" she yawned loudly.

"No! It can't. This is an emergency!" Between pacing across the room and biting my fingernails, I was in a state of panic. "He's getting married on Wednesday! I can't let that happen. He's ...he's..." 

"Could you please stop walking back and forth across the room? You're making me dizzy. Now slow down and tell me who is getting married?"

I looked at her helplessly. "Harry and that...that... Weasley girl. He's supposed to marry me, not her. I was his crush since Hogwarts days. We owled each other frequently. We go out every so often. He had loved me for so many years...we're absolutely perfect for each other. I've watched his World Championship games each year and celebrated his winning by going out. Well, except for last year ... and I'm a famous Quidditch player and so is Harry. We both love Quidditch.. and we're both seeker-" 

Lisa appeared amused at my non-stop rambling but didn't say anything. Spurred by her silence, I kept on talking. "I can't believe it...I mean, for Merlin's sake, he's getting married on Wednesday!"

"Get over it. If Harry's getting married then you can't do anything about it," Lisa said firmly.

"NO! I HAVE TO STOP THIS WEDDING!" 

With raised eyebrows, she silently observed as I dumped clothes out of the closet and into the floor. _The wedding's on Wednesday, today is Saturday... that means I've got five days to stop the wedding!_

"What in Merlin's name are you doing?"

"Well, I-I-I need to look my best. He must realize that he's marrying the wrong girl!"

When I realized the pathetic state of my wardrobe I Apparated, completely forgetting Lisa.

"WHERE THE BLOODY HELL ARE YOU GOING?!" 

"Oh great, you wake me up in the most unwizardly hour and now just leave me without a simple see ya." Lisa sighed melodramatically then her head popped out of view. 

~*~*~*~*~

I Apparated right in front of Magical New Me located at the Zigzag Alley. It is open twenty four hours a day. When I entered MNM, the girl over the counter hurriedly greeted, "Welcome to Magical New Me."

"May I help you?" asked a dimpled brunette.

"Uhmm, I'd like to get a facial?"

"Would you also like to try the Gillyweed whole body slimming wrap?" The brunette gave me a perky smile which slightly annoyed me at that moment.

"Is it any good?"

"Oh, it is very popular among the clients," gushed the brunette.

"Fine, I'd try that too." I am determined to get Harry back at any length.

After a complete facial and a four-hour body wrap, I walked out of MNM feeling refreshed and absolutely confident that Harry would change his mind about this wedding. 

Marcus Flint, the trendiest boutique in Zigzag Alley caught my eye and decided to stop by and shop for a new wardrobe. It was past six in the evening when I came out, carrying a pile of new outfits guaranteed to make Harry's eyes pop wide open. When I arrived at my apartment, Lisa was waiting by the doorsteps. 

"I thought you and Dennis would be having a candle-lit dinner at the Abbotts?" 

"Cancelled." Lisa answered with a silky pout. She took some of the shopping bags so I could find the key to open the door. 

"What happened?" 

"Dennis is helping with the finishing touches of Colin's newest Muggle movie, "The Attack of the Giant Squid," replied Lisa, rolling her eyes exaggeratedly.

"What would that soddin' git think of next? I could imagine what he'll think of next, say Unicorns and Centaurs... Giant Spider Invasion...The Basilisk, King of the Snakes!" 

"Oh, that's a good one," Lisa chuckled softly. "So what are you planning?" She made herself comfortable in the sofa.

"When I'm finished with Harry, Ginny Weasley will be history," I announced confidently. Lisa raised her eyebrows. I unwrapped one of the dress and proudly showed it to her. "What do you think of this dress?"

"What makes you think you could make Harry change his mind?" She ignored the dress completely.

"Harry once told me he would wait no matter what, after all, I was his first love." 

She rolled her eyes and looked at the ceiling. "Wake up to reality, sweetie. That was ages ago. He might feel that way for you before, but two years is such a long time. Anything could happen in two years."

"Are you really my best friend? You should be giving me all-out support not questioning me." I gave her a reproachful look. 

"May I remind you that Ginny had a long running crush on Harry. And she's no longer the gawky, shy redhead we once knew. Harry is only human," Lisa pointed out. "You kept the poor guy waiting long enough. I mean you're not fifteen anymore. Look at you, you're already twenty five years old. If you really liked Harry, you should have made your mind ages ago." 

I nodded dumbly at her words. "I know, I know." 

Dead silence. Forcing a smile on my face, I stood up and turned around, "Want some homemade Treacle Tart?

~*~*~*~*~

The next morning, I brushed my hair till it shone and framed my face perfectly. I applied make-up carefully to ensure that I would look breath taking. As I coat my eyelashes, the following thoughts swirled inside my head.

_No Weasley girl would ever get Harry away from me. ___I mean at first, I thought he might end up with Granger but they were simply friends. That half-veela Fleur dela Ceur was interested but Harry never gave any indication that he's interested with her. I never thought that Harry would ever take that Weasley girl seriously.

She stopped to study her reflection. Lisa's words came to haunt her. 

"Besides, when he proposed to you two years ago, why did you turned him down?" Lisa had asked. And all I could do was wail, "I was confused!"

_It was true...I was confused and terrified that something might happen to Harry. After what happened to Cedric, I refused to be attached to someone else for fear that he might die next._

"You put him at arms length the whole time. You don't certainly expect him to wait for you forever.... and it's so not you to think of going to attend the wedding with the intention of breaking them up. " Her spoken words put a damper on my mood.

It irritated me knowing she was right but I would never EVER admit it even to myself. 

"I just have to make up for lost time then," I said aloud. Taking a deep breath, I Apparated to where Harry lives. 

I crashed into someone and I felt sturdy hands steadied me. When I looked up, I found myself staring to eyes the greenest of green.

"Cho?" Harry looked genuinely surprised to see me. "What are you doing here?"

"I uh... " I was beginning to regret my hasty action. " I-I-I was... looking for a place to stay. Some looney's been stalking me." The lie I made up made me wince inwardly. I looked around, I was standing in front of a wide red gate. Harry mistook my panic for fear.

"Stay with us then."

I blinked in surprise.

"Fred, George, Bill and Charlie are all out of the country and won't be back by Monday. So there will be plenty of room. At the moment, it's just me and Ginny," explained Harry.

"What about Mr. and Mrs. Weasley?" _I can't believe it. My plan might just work!_

"After Fred and George's WWW became a multi-national franchise, Molly and Arthur had decided to go on an extended World Tour. They'll be back on Monday as well." Harry opened the gate and showed me into the house.

The house had that warm lived-in look. I liked it.

"Coffee or Pumpkin juice?"

"Pumpkin juice would be fine."

Harry went inside the kitchen. When he returned he carried a pitcher of Pumpkin juice.

"Did you get my letter of invitation?" 

"What letter?" I asked absent-mindedly. "Oh, yes I did. I thought it was a joke at first..."

"I couldn't believe it myself." Harry looked thoughtful for a moment.

"Uhm, so where is she?" I stared at Harry, carefully studying his features.

"She'll be back for dinner. She went out with some friends. 

That night when the Weasley girl returned, I was alarmed at the way Harry was looking at her. _He used to look at me like that! _

When the two were deep in conversation, I covertly studied the soon to ex-girlfriend. She hadn't transformed overnight. She's still the same red-head I met in Hogwarts who was head over heels in love with Harry. The only thing that changed was that she no longer had that timid look in her eyes. It was replaced with humor and confidence that wasn't there several years ago. _If I was feeling generous I might even say she's quite charming._

Inside the guest room, I placed a sound proof charm on the whole room. I don't want them especially Harry to hear me practicing spells._ I must stop this wedding. Hmm, maybe shot her a spell to have boils to delay the wedding. Nope, too obvious. _

I shut my eyes and waved my wand aimlessly. I was so busy imagining what horrid things I could do to the poor girl that I didn't hear the creak of the door opening. 

"Petrificus Totalus!" The image of the red-head in full body bind made me smirk.

"Hmm... Wingardium Leviosa!" _Yes, make her float and let her bump her head a few times. _

I was totally concentrated in thinking up spells, waving my wand crazily, not aware of a prone figure floating helplessly in the air.

"No, it wouldn't work. How about Tarantallegra!" 

The floating figure started doing a crazy dance in front of me.

"How about...Rictusempra!" 

A loud uncontrollable laughter filled the room. Startled, I open my eyes to discover the Weasley girl floating a few inches above the ground and laughing uncontrollably. A sudden thought entered my mind_. If I could just transfigure her into a bug and squash her..._

"Finite Incantatem!" 

Ginny stood up, still laughing, "Thanks...why are you practicing spells for?"

"I didn't know you were there... I was just practicing,.. you know, my memory's getting a bit rusty." I was rambling but I need to talk or I would end up wringing her lovely neck for stealing my Harry. 

She chuckled softly. "I know, Harry told me about your being stalked. That was awful. I just wanted to ask if you wanted to join us for a cup of hot chocolate."

"No, thanks." I flashed her a brilliant smile. 

As she closed the door quietly, I let out a loud groan._ I should kick myself for missing the opportunity of a lifetime to get rid of the competition. Really stupid!_

I couldn't sleep. I went out of the room and tiptoed downstairs. What I heard made me froze in mid-flight. The two were seated in the couch, oblivious to her presence.

"Harry, are you having second thoughts?" Her sweet voice made me all irritated.

"Second thoughts about what?" Harry's voice made tingle all over.

"You know...I know that you used to be madly in love with her-"

Whatever Ginny was about to say was cut short when Harry leaned over and kissed her on the lips. I wanted to scream, I wanted to tear them apart but I just stood frozen on the spot. 

"I love you Ginny, and I want you to be my wife." 

"I love you too," she whispered, then wrapped her arms around Harry's neck. 

Hidden in the darkness, I remained there for I don't know how long. I only realized I was crying when I tasted my tears. When I couldn't bear the pain any longer, I ran back to the room and fell on the bed in tears. 

The next morning, I stared at the sky with a heavy heart. _I shouldn't have come. _Using the old Nimbus2000 I saw in the shed, I took off to the sky. Up in the air, it's just me and my broom, with my hair billowing against the wind, free to do as I please. Even for a brief moment, I can stop thinking that my Harry will be married on Wednesday and the bride wasn't me. 

"Hey, a sickle for your thoughts?" 

It was Harry on his Firebird. His messy hair wind-blown in all directions. A slow smile crept near the corners of my mouth. "Just thinking how time flies."

"Yeah, sad but true. That's the reason why I'm getting married. I thought, I'm not getting any younger," said Harry, a smile on his face.

"How about a one on one in the sky?" I challenged him. Feeling the need to do something before I break down and blurt out how I truly felt. I took out a bewitched pingpong ball and held it for Harry to see.

"Why not?" Harry took up the challenge. We both took our brooms and raced to get the pingpong ball first. After twenty minutes or so, I caught the ball. We fell on the ground laughing and out of breath. I felt exhilarated from all that flying. 

He kissed me on the forehead in the gentlest of kiss. I froze. Then he took my suddenly cold hands to his and said, "You will always be special to me. Thanks for being the woman in my life."

"You were the man in mine," I spoke softly. It hurts just to speak. I wanted desperately to say, "Harry, choose me. Marry me. Tell me you still love me," but I couldn't speak the words out. I already know what his answer would be. 

And then he pulled me into a warm embrace. We held each other for one brief moment; but if felt like eternity to me. _It felt so wonderful in his arms. Why did it took me this long to realize this?_

Then a voice rang out, "Harry, where are you?"

I pulled out of the embrace. Harry stood up. "Gin, over here!"

"So there you were, I've been looking for you. Sirius had just arrived and he wants to see you," said Ginny. 

"Aren't you coming along?" Harry looked at me inquiringly.

"I'll just sit here for awhile. Catch with you guys later." I waved them off and remained seating on the grass. 

~*~*~*~*~

Finally on Wednesday, I was one of those watching teary-eyed as Harry took his solemn vows with Ginny. It took all my self-control not to burst into tears right in front of everyone. I would be a hypocrite to say that it didn't hurt to see the man you love marry somebody else. 

After the wedding party, I mingled with the mostly Gryffindor crowd namely, Hermione Granger, Ron Weasley, Dean Thomas, Seamus Finnigan, Neville Longbottom and Parvati Patil among others. I put on my best party face and even made small talk with them. My face began to hurt from so much smiling. It wasn't easy but the memory of Ginny that night, lying stiff as a mummy, red-faced and choked with laughter was the only thing which kept me going. When I returned home, I saw my best friend sitting at the porch and rushed to hug her.

"So what happened?"

"I didn't succeed. He got away." A silent tear coursed down my left cheek. 

"You did the right thing," Lisa said with a comforting smile.

It hurts so badly to lose Harry but at least I have someone's shoulder to cry on to. 

THE END 

****I had to let you go,   
I had to say goodbye.  
No more excuses, no more tears to cry.  
There's been so many changes, I was confused.  
All along you were the one,   
All the time I never knew.  
I want you to be happy, You're my best friend. 

** **But it's hard to let you go now, all that could have been.   
I'll always have the memories, she'll always have you.  
Fate has a way of changing, just what you don't want it to.  
Roll away the chains. Let love fly away. Till love comes again,

**I'll be okay.******

(Disclaimer: I also borrowed some lines from the movie My Best Friend's Wedding)


End file.
